


День, сумерки, закат

by aeinendr



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinendr/pseuds/aeinendr
Summary: Сильнее всего мы ненавидим то, что раньше так же сильно любили.





	День, сумерки, закат

_Это абсурд, вранье:_

_череп, скелет, коса._

_Смерть придет, у нее_

_будут твои глаза._

**И. Бродский, «Натюрморт»**

 

Дауд выключил аудиограф, закончив записывать сообщение для Билли, и допил последним глотком оставшийся в стакане виски. Замер на секунду, почувствовав знакомые колебания Бездны. 

— Покажись. Я знаю, что ты здесь. 

— Ты всегда так тонко чувствуешь мое присутствие, старый друг. 

Дауд не ответил и даже не стал озираться — на затылке зашевелились волоски, когда Чужой возник за спиной, — только тяжело оперся о борт.

— Я умираю — ты поэтому пришел? — начал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Билли не успеет вернуться. 

— Совсем скоро ты сольешься с Бездной.

Дауд словно бы пропустил эти слова мимо ушей. Опустился на локти и оперся о борт ими, чувствуя, что стоять все тяжелее, но упрямо не отходя обратно к креслу. Поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на море. И бросить взгляд на далекую и такую близкую Шиндейри.

— Помнишь, когда-то давно ты спрашивал, не хотел ли я стать моряком? Посмотри на меня теперь. Я умру на корабле. Ты знал, что так будет? 

— Я не вижу будущее, Дауд. — Чужой осторожно касается плеча.

— Твоя рука теплее. 

— Нет. Просто ты холоднее. 

Дауд кивает, не озвучивая мысль: началось. Бездна скоро заберет его.

Вечно холодная, бескрайняя, голодная Бездна. Жадно пожирающая сейчас черными глазами бледного юноши, в которые Дауд не смотрит. Но чувствует, как смотрит Чужой.

— Ты забираешь всех умирающих?

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — должно было прозвучать раздраженно, но голос Чужого не утратил привычного спокойствия. — В данную секунду умирает огромное количество людей во всех уголках островов. Я не успел бы явиться каждому. 

— Так ты просто пришел ко мне? Через столько лет?

— Человеческая жизнь так скоротечна, мой дорогой Дауд, — отозвался голос прямо рядом с ухом мужчины, но тот даже не вздрогнул. — Не успевает загореться, как вспыхивает и гаснет. 

Голос ненадолго замолчал и продолжил:

— Но ты горишь ярче прочих.

— И практически догорел.

С усмешкой Дауд похлопал рукой по карманам, нашел сигареты с зажигалкой и закурил. Заглянул в пачку, чуть тряхнув ее, пересчитал оставшиеся и спрятал обратно в карман. 

— Жаль, что докурить не успею. 

Он почувствовал ладонь между лопаток. Которая должна была что? поддержать? успокоить? Скидывать не стал: не осталось сил — объяснил сам себе, называя это причиной. 

Он затянулся, глядя на ровную водную гладь. Подумал, что было бы лучше, если б начинался шторм. Было бы... спокойнее. А день противно солнечный и безоблачный. Может, оно и лучше — даже небеса не будут плакать по нему. Когда-нибудь его забудут.

Оплакивал бы кто-нибудь?

_Билли будет. Моя Билли будет._

Дауд оглянулся впервые — найти пепельницу, и взгляд уперся в стол. Собрав оставшиеся силы, выпрямившись, пошел ровно — вернулся к креслу и затушил окурок. А потом тяжело опустился и сел, решив не испытывать судьбу, чтобы Билли не пришлось вылавливать тело из воды. 

Чужой стоял на месте и молча смотрел. 

Когда Дауд устроился, подошел — подплыл — к креслу, но мужчина не поднял на него взгляд — просто закрыл глаза, чтобы немного прийти в себя, насколько это сейчас возможно.

Чужой взял его лицо в ладони, чуть приподнимая к себе, и Дауд слегка сощурился от светившего в глаз солнечного луча — пусть и тусклого перед закатом. Юноша провел пальцами по щекам, то ли изучая, то ли пытаясь разгладить морщины на лице мужчины, стереть их навсегда и впредь не видеть.

_Нет, Дауд, ты не постарел. Ты изменился, стал другим, и это отразилось на твоем лице. Только на нем, потому что тело, как и прежде, верно служит тебе. Это не старость. Нет. Ты не умрешь. Ты просто станешь частью Бездны. Только не растворишься в потоке. Мы не прощаемся._

Дауд прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как эти руки много лет назад обнимали его за шею, и Чужой шептал ему. Шептал, что он особенный, что он силен, он интересен. Дауд смотрел на свои руки, на метку, сжимал кулаки и чувствовал, как сила разливается в нем, течет по венам, чувствовал себя всемогущим — и верил. Верил каждому слову, что шептали эти губы, когда не доверял больше никому. Все было просто и понятно. Он нашел себя. 

— Посмотри на меня.

Голос, текучий как вода, вырвал из воспоминаний мягко, словно в старые времена, и Дауд послушно открыл глаза. Солнце больше не слепило. Взгляд притягивала Бездна в глазах Чужого. Он почувствовал, что тонет. 

Чужой не призывал его в Бездну много лет, но он узнал ее. Он помнил ее иной, но теперь она предстала ему черной, обугленной и словно сияющей изнутри. Скалы напоминали обсидиановые глыбы, которые не пропускают свет. А между ними проплывают окровавленные киты. 

Метку жжет.

Дауд моргнул и вынырнул, а Чужой убрал руку с метки на тыльной стороне его левой ладони и вернул на щеку, постарался разгладить большим пальцем морщины выше переносицы. 

_Раньше реакция была другой._

А потом грудь свело кашлем, и он согнулся, прижав кулак ко рту, содрогаясь всем телом в приступе. Чужой отступил на шаг, убирая руки.

Затем подался ближе, сел на край стола и опустил свою ладонь на спину мужчины, словно хотел и не знал, как помочь. Гладил, пока приступ не прошел, пока Дауд не выпрямился с судорожным вдохом и не устроился в кресле как можно удобнее. 

_Веков наблюдений за человеческой жизнью вполне достаточно, чтобы знать, что великая ненависть рождается из великой любви._

— Ты любил меня когда-то. 

— Ты был всем, что у меня оставалось, — тихо и хрипло ответил Дауд. — А потом и ты меня покинул. 

— Ты ждешь извинений?

— Я больше ничего от тебя не жду.

 

Солнце почти полностью опустилось за горизонт, остался только маленький светящийся краешек, который указывал путь по воде. Сумерки все сгущались, отчего происходящее казалось менее реальным — ночь всегда таинственнее, но подлинные тайны скрыты в гранях, на границах, на порогах. А сумерки — порог ночи. 

Дауд закрыл глаза, не в силах больше держать их открытыми. Правая рука осталась лежать на подлокотнике, а левую, меченую, с него соскользнувшую, поймал Чужой. Сжал двумя руками и, наклонившись, запечатлел на губах умершего поцелуй. 

В этот момент ночь опустилась на Карнаку — солнце окончательно поглотил океан.


End file.
